starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Graven Hill
|fgcolor= |image=GravenHill SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=250px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes= |faction= Umojan Protectorate (formerly) Hammer Securities (formerly) Raynor's Raiders |job=Mercenary recruiter |family= |voice=John GiossBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Graven Hill is a mercenary recruiterBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina (in English). 2010. with links to the black market.2010-04-23, Blizzplanet Press Coverage: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Mercenaries. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-04-25 As per his occupation, he possesses an intimidating demeanor. Biography Mercenary Hill experienced a stable and somewhat sheltered upbringing on Umoja. Hill was expected to become a politician like his mother and father, although he found politics to be unfulfilling and pointless. The Guild Wars allowed Hill to escape these expectations; he became a volunteer combatant for the Kel-Morian Combine, which pleased his anti-Confederate parents. While many Umojan volunteers were motivated by anti-Confederate politics, Hill was motivated by money; he had secured a lucrative contract with a mercenary outfit to protect valuable Kel-Morian mining outposts. During the wars, Hill befriended fellow merc Remy Harris. As mercenaries, they put work and payment before political allegiances. The two men went on to pursue a more profitable contract with the Terran Confederacy, and after the conflict formed their own mercenary outfit. During the Sons of Korhal guerilla war against the Confederacy, Hill and Harris riskily provided troops to both sides to maximize profits. This eventually backfired when the Confederates captured some of the mercenary-backed rebels and traced them back to the two men; Harris was killed during the Confederates raid on their business headquarters, but Hill escaped back to Umoja. Word of Hill's mercenary work for the Confederacy during and since the Guild Wars had preceded him. Hill had not spoken to his family since the Guild Wars and found they had disowned him. There were no legal repercussions but he was ostracized. This affected Graven deeply, but he continued to engage in mercenary work; it was all he knew and enjoyed doing. Rebel By the Confederacy's fall in 2500, Hill was running a new merc outfit at Deadman's Port, a haven for hired guns and black-market goods. Eventually he took an intense interest in Raynor's Raiders and their rebellion against the new Terran Dominion. Hill surprised other mercenaries by approaching and joining the rebels, providing exclusive access to his troops. The mercenary kept his relationship as strictly business leading the rebels to speculate at his motives; some thought he sought a chance to relive past battles, and fight for more than money this time.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Graven Hill. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Second Great War When the zerg invaded terran space in 2504, Hill was aboard the Hyperion, flagship of Raynor's Raiders, offering mercenary contracts. He spent time in the cantina. He wondered if Raynor truly understood what he was fighting for and why the rebel was so attached to his jukebox.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill (in English). 2010. As a middle man, Hill sought to expand his clients. He discussed the possibility of hiring any contacts Raynor might have retained from his law enforcement days and even saw opportunity in hiring protoss zealots and Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Fallen Haven (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion cantina trophies (in English). 2010. He believed freeing the prisoners at New Folsom Prison was good for business.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010 Attack on Amon In 2506, during the End War, Amon's forces were using Tarsonis to transport dangerous cargo belonging to the Moebius Foundation using the planet's old rail system. The Dominion hired Hill and his mercenaries to destroy the trains carrying the cargo, but Hill's mercenaries didn't show up in time. Hill thus called in allied forces to help him in completing his contract. The allied forces were successful, and the trains were destroyed before they could reach their destinations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Oblivion Express. (in English). 2015-11-10 Game Effect Main article: Mercenaries Hill acts as the Raiders' contact for mercenaries in-game, with more mercenary units being unlocked over time in accordance with completion of certain missions. Once hired from Hill in the cantina, the mercenaries remain available for the duration of the campaign, and can be called down each mission from the mercenary compound the player is given at the start.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. Notes *Hill's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Band of Legends achievement. *Raven Hill is a location in World of Warcraft, and a location from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit. References Hill, Graven Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Umojan characters